Wrong Road (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Wrong Road from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas' branchline is important and so is Edward, but their tracks and bridges are not so strong as those on the main line. Sir Topham Hatt does not allow the heavier main line engines like Gordon to run on them. But one day, the way Gordon was talking, he would have thought Sir Topham Hatt had given this order for quite another reason which made Rainbow Dash and Smolder annoyed about his complaints. Gordon: It's not fair! Rainbow Dash: (annoyed) Gordon, please don't even start. Smolder: Here he goes again. Edward: What isn't fair, Gordon? Starlgiht Glimmer: What's wrong? Cozy Glow: What's bothering you. Gordon: Letting branchline diesels pull main line trains. Edward: Never mind, Gordon. I'm sure BoCo will let you pull his freight cars sometimes. Starlight Glimmer: Edward's right, BoCo's a good friends once you get to know him compared to Big McIntosh. Gordon: (spluttering) I won't pull BoCo's dirty cars, Edward. I wont run on branch lines. Edward: Why not it will be a nice change. Gordon: Sir Topham Hatt would never approve, branchlines are vulgar. Gordon puffed away with Rainbow Dash and Smolder, Edward chuckled and followed him to the station with Srarlight and Cozy. Every evening the 2 engines pulled 2 fast trains from the station. Gordon always leaves first with an express for the main line. Edward follows five minutes later with his train for the branch line. Usually everything runs like clockwork. But tonight there was trouble. A Lady in a green floppy hat was saying goodbye to a friend. It was nearly time for Gordon to start. The fireman looked back towards the conductor's van and saw something green waving. Gordon's Fireman: Right away, Mate! Rainbow Dash: No, wait! But it was too late, he thought the conductor had waved his flag. Gordon started. Leaving luggage, his passengers and the conductor all standing on the platform. Everyone was very surprised and cross. Smolder: We gotta stop Gordon! To make matters worse, by the time Gordon had been stopped and brought back, Edward was already late with his train. So now, he set off first with Starlight and Cozy. But the signalman at the junction wasn't told about the change. By mistake, he sent Edward along the main line. Gordon was sent along the branch and arrived cold and cross on 1 of the sidings near the harbour. Next morning as Rainbow Dash and Smolder came back with Gordon, Bill and Ben peeped into the yard with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. There were no cars for them but they didn't mind that. Teasing Gordon will be much better fun, except for the Crusaders. Bill: What's that? Ben: Shush! It's Gordon. Bill: It looks like Gordon, Ben, but it can't be. Gordon never comes on the branch lines. He thinks they're vulgar. Apple Bloom: Stop, You two! Sweetie Belle: You're offending him! But Gordon pretended he hadn't heard. Ben: If it isn't Gordon, it's just a pile of Old Iron. Bill: Which we better take it to the scrapyard. Ben: No Bill, this blocks used for scrap we'll take it to the harbour and dump it in the sea. Gordon was alarmed. Gordon: I am Gordon! Stop! Stop! Rainbow Dash: What's going on here!? Smolder: What's the matter, Gordon? Scootaloo: It was Bill and Ben! Gabby: We did nothing wrong, Professor Dash! Honest! When BoCo suddenly arrived with Big McIntosh, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder thought him the most beautiful sight they had ever been. Gordon: BoCo, my dear engine, save me. Smolder: Bill and Ben were bothering Gordon. Rainbow Dash: One thing for sure, the Cutie Mark Crusaders did nothing to Gordon either. BoCo quickly sized up the situation and threatened to take away the cars he brought for Bill and Ben. This made the twins behave at once, especially with the Crusaders keeping their eyes on them. Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder thought BoCo was wonderful. Rainbow Dash: Well, that went well. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Gordon: Those little demons. How do you do it? BoCo: Ah well. It's just a knack, Gordon. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Gordon still believed that BoCo saved his life, but he knows the twins were only teasing. Don't we? The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225